


Just Like Them

by lolliipxps



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Ainsley gets dark AF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Endicott is a son of a bitch, Felt inspired, Fix-It of Sorts, Graphic Description, Malcolm isn't the only broken one, Mental Instability, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, Whump, because we go down like brave bois, poor Malcolm and Ainsley though, possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Malcolm isn't the only Whitly child whose broken.AkaA recollection from what happened the night Endicott died from Ainsley's perspective.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Just Like Them

A wide variety of emotions ran through Ainsley’s mind. None more potent than anger, than fear. Fear that anyone could read across the room as she sat on the family couch, next to that  _ monster.  _ The  _ monster  _ that had stabbed Gil. The  _ monster  _ who framed Malcolm for a murder he didn’t commit. The  _ monster  _ who put their family through hell. Because that’s all Nicholas Endicott was. A wolf in sheep’s clothing, far worse than her own father.

Her body was shaking with rage but that rage was nothing compared to the fear that kept her paralyzed in this exact spot, even as the monster’s hand violated her body. 

“You know what? How about we have a family reunion. That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Endicott’s voice was dripping with arrogance, could practically hear that damn smug. “How about we invite dear old Malcolm over?”

Yet Ainsley didn’t move or react. Yes, she was terrified, and even if she could force her hands to move from their spot, she wouldn’t. Malcolm had been through enough already, this would make it worse. Not to mention she didn’t want to put him in any more danger than he already put himself if. If she could save him at least……

She felt the hand on her shoulder squeeze tightly immediately, her thought process dissolved. 

“Now, now, we wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you. Would we? Send a message to Malcolm, tell him to come over.” Endicott was losing his patience. But she wouldn’t let him win. 

The hand on her shoulder tightened even more, a good indication that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. With a shaky hand, Ainsley forced herself to take the phone out her pocket, hesitating even as she was type. Her shaky hand made it near impossible to send a simple ‘Come home Malcolm. Come home NOW.’

“Good girl, now was that so hard.” Ainsley was visually revolted as he cooed softly. As he dared to brush her cheek so condescendingly. Bastard was lucky she could kick him square in the business from her current position. 

Endicott got more and more arrogant and cocky as they waited. Daring to move closer than comfort. All the while she just sat there, terrified. She could feel his hands moving across her body again…..

Relief replaced fear when Malcolm arrived. Endicott had distanced himself from her then, barely keeping arms length. Malcolm looked calm, but she knew he was anything but. This was a man who’d been put through hell in the last 24 hours. 

“Malcolm, come here, sit down.” There was no need to Endicotts arrogance it seemed. “Now that we’re all here the family meeting can begin.” 

“Ainsley, did he hurt you?” Despite her relief, she remained frozen in place. Couldn’t get herself to say a single word, Endicott beat her to the punch anyhow.

“Not a hair on her head.” The calm tone in which he spoke renewed the anger that had been pushed back by fear, especially as she once more felt that hand on her shoulder, caressing it. Ainsley could feel the rogue tears she’d been keeping back slip through her eyelids and roll down her features. She’d closed her eyes in response, then glared at Endicott with pure hatred. 

Oh god how she wanted this man to suffer. For everything he’d put them through, the trauma, for using their mother like she was nothing but a plaything to framing her brother for a murder he didn’t commit. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ainsley was too focused on how much she wanted Endicott to hurt, no...worse even, to even spare a glance at Malcolm. 

“Sit, all will be explained over a nightcap.” Her hatred for him grew at the second, her eyes looking ever so colder as she glared daggers at Endicott, who was finally standing up. “No doubt you could use one after the day you’ve had.”

The second Endicott got far enough away from her, Ainsley quickly stood up, not taking her cold eyes off of him. “Whatever you think you’re doing here…” When Malcolm interrupted her, her attention shifted to him. She could tell that he was fuming just as much as she was. His calm demeaner only added to the intensity of the situation.

“It’s okay Ainsley, he doesn’t know how thoroughly screwed he is.” The man didn’t even look phased by her brother’s words, no, his threats. “As we speak, major crimes is getting a warrant to search your house. Your office, and the three secret offices you think we don’t know about.”

A warrant? What good was a warrant going to do with a monster like this? A thought she wondered internally but didn’t voice out loud. Again, Endicott didn’t even show a single sign that he was worried. No, that bastard just walked casually up to Malcolm with a bottle of scotch.

“Those warrants won’t amount to much.” The reaction was instantaneous. Malcolm was showing cracks now, barely keeping himself composed, just like her.. 

The exchange between the two was quickly heating up, every single word coming out of Endicott’s mouth dripping like venom. Yet she looked on with newfound curiosity as Malcolm began to tremor….

“You can’t just keep silencing people.” It didn’t occur to Ainsley how emotionless and cold she sounded as she spoke. Eerily calm, even, despite the rage boiling just below the surface. 

“Oh I think you’ll find I can, actually it’s what I do best.” Like a domino effect, any wall either herself or Malcolm had came crumbling down. Just like Malcolm, something snapped in Ainsley. Some undiscovered part of her psyche felt gleeful as Malcolm pointed the gun at Endcott’s head. Imagining even how it would feel like if she was the one holding the gun instead.

“You killed Eve, framed me for murdering her killer, and you may…” Malcolm stuttered for the briefest second, “You may have killed Gil arroyo. Now you deserve to die, Nicholas.”

Ainsly pictured what Endicott would look like in her mind, dead on the ground, blood oozing from a gunshot wound. Endicott deserved more than a gunshot. And quietly, discreetly, her eyes zeroed in on a knife nearby.  _ Stab him!  _ A voice inside her head was telling her.  _ You’ll feel better if you stab him and end his pathetic life.  _ It caught her off guard… Yet somehow she knew Malcolm wouldn’t be able to do it. She could see it in his eyes.

At this point she didn’t hear a word either of them were saying, couldn’t hear anything but what that voice was telling her to do, repeatedly. Until she couldn’t hold back the urge anymore. Until she grabbed that knife and snuck up behind him. Internally, she was beaming with delight as the urges took control. 

With Endicott distracted, Ainsley creeped behind and dug the knife deep into his throat and his blood decorated her hands. It was just barely a taste, but it was ecstasy and she wanted more. More was what she got as Endicott turned to face her. If there was any semblance of sanity left, it was gone now as she repeatedly and without remorse, stabbed Nicholas Endicott repeatedly. Blood continued to decorate her hands and chest, staining her clothes. The voices in her were singing, rejoicing. Praising her.

...Until the voices were gone and she came back to herself, whoever or whatever, that was.

_ Like father, like daughter... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, its been a hot minute hasn't it? (Might have taken a few liberties with this?) Been a pretty crazy year! If you enjoyed this tell me what you think! Leave kudos and share the love. :)


End file.
